Unexpected Marriage
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Kaname made a plan that includes Zero with it. When Zero woke up he didn't expected a pureblood with him in bed and a ring on his ring finger


_Title: Unexpected Marrige_

_Summary: Kaname made a plan that includes Zero with it. When Zero woke up he didn't expected a pureblood with him in bed and a ring on his ring finger._

_Warnings: Mpreg, Some character bashing, do not follow the anime or manga route, OOC and on the third or fourth chapter a Zero 'Awakening'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight_

...

Zero look at the ring on his ring finger with disbelief then to the one beside him who was still sleeping next to him.

'_No way in hell!'_ He had hoped that the same ring he had was not on Kaname's ring finger but to his disappointment it's in there

Then he heard a deep chuckle.

He stiffened.

He knew Kaname was awake now so he ask "What happened yesterday?"

Kaname answered "We just got married"

"Let's get this marriage annulled!"

"No can do my love"

Zero widened his eyes in disbelief _'My Love!?'_

"Why?"

"Look at this" Kaname said as he handed Zero a Rules Of Contract

"After we got married I made sure that you won't get away with it forever" Kaname said with a chuckle

Zero did not hear what Kaname said as he read the Contract

_Rule 1: No judge or anything can divorce or annul your marriage to each other_

_Rule 2: As the new 'Queen' of the Vampire World you are obliged to give Kaname an heir and children_

_Rule 3: You must make the pureblood royalty blood more larger. It is your responsibility as the 'Vampire Queen'_

_Rule 4: You must live with Kaname Kuran _

_Rule 5: Must transfer on the Night Class_

_Rule 6: When you transfer to Night Class you should be with Kaname in one room._

_Rule 7: Kaname Kuran can add more rules in this contract whenever he wishes to._

Then he saw his signature and Kaname's signature but what made him want to hide and kill himself was the new name he had

_Zero Kuran_

Then it clicked.

He look at Kaname with shocked eyes "You-"

"-I knew that you were a pureblood Zero. And a carrier at that" Kaname said as he hug Zero from behind

Zero stiffened _'If I became the Vampire Queen.. Yuuki.. wait what happned to Yuuki!?'_

"Where's Yuuki?"

"Yuuki? Ah. I just made sure that you would be the Vampire Queen she is safe as the Vampire Princess"

"What about the Vampire Council?"

"Once they knew your true origin and you are a carrier they immediately agreed to it"

Zero sighed.

This was the reason why he hide this secret.

He knew that Carriers are very rare and they can give much more powerful childs than to pureblood woman.

Actually all the carriers alive was a mate to a pureblood.

But look at him.

He is a carrier then a pureblood too.

That means he can give his mate 10 times more powerful than a carrier can bring.

Wait.

There is still a loop hole!

"We never mated Kaname"

"We did"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did look at your wrist"

He immediately look at his 2 wrist and saw that his right and left wrist has a rose tattoo

He sighed inwardly in defeat

He knew there was no way he had a chance to break this.

He can already feel his bond with Kaname bonding together more powerful than normal couple would.

Well, might as well go with it

"So that means..."

"Means we are married and mated in both ways" Kaname continued as he nibbled Zero's neck making Zero gasp

"Stop that" Zero said

"Why? Dont you love it?"

Kaname was actually shock that Zero accepted it immediately.

If he knew this was this fast he should have made this plan activated the day he knew Zero's a carrier and a pureblood.

He knew it the first time he saw him.

He just wondered why he keep himself hidden.

But after some years he realised.

Zero was the only carrier he knew who had not mated yet.

He purposely let himself hidden in his Level E – D vampire status to survive.

After that day he made a plan to make Zero his.

It took him a lot of years to finally have courage to do what he has been waiting for.

As for Yuuki.. he actually lied about it.

When Yuuki found out about it, she immediately went on rampage asking why or who is the new bitch that was marrying her fiancé.

But he will never let Zero knew about it until they come back to Japan

...

It has been a week since Zero and Kaname married and it surprised them how comfortable they were to each other.

They both thought _'Maybe.. it will work out'_

Actually one of the reasons why Kaname held back was because he thought of what will happen after the marriage.

He always imagined Zero pointing a gun at him.

But it seems like it was the opposite of it.

Zero always cook for their breakfast, lunch, dinner and desserts.

Zero always make sure that before he go to the meetings of the Vampire Council that he was alright.

He actually like the new side of Zero.

He actually wanted to introduced Zero as his mate but he wanted it to be special so he will be throwing a party when they come back to Japan.

He knew Yuuki will threw a fit but now that Zero do not keep his pureblood powers he was sure that in one second Yuuki would be on the ground if they ever fought.

The Kuran Elder Council actually visited them twice by now.

They liked Zero and even said this to Kaname when Zero went to buy snack for them

"_You made a good choice! He will be a great companion for you"_

And he agreed to that.

He was actually happy to find out that Zero was a pureblood.

It would mean that Zero would live with him until eternity.

And he's content with just that.

...

After 3 days it was finally time to return to Japan

"Are you ready Zero?" Kaname ask

Zero nodded

Zero's hair was actually longer now. (Like Inuyasha's hair)

And Kaname love it.

He actually love stroking Zero's hair before they sleep.

Actually it is a feat for the carrier vampires to have long hair.

Even in just a few days their hair would be long until it would go down to the floor.

...

When they finally arrived they were greeted by Seiren, Hanabusa, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, Kain, Maria but Yuuki's not there.

Not like Kaname cared.

But Zero cared

"Where's Yuuki?" Zero ask Maria

"She didn't want to go with us" Maria said

Maria is actually the only vampire that he had told that he was a carrier before until now since a few had known it.

Like Kaname's inner circle.

Zero just nodded

"Let's go. You must be tired now" Kaname said as he picked Zero up bridal style.

Zero struggled at first and tried to fought the blush that was trying to go through out his face

Kaname just tightened his grip and Zero just sighed and leaned his face on Kaname's shoulder

Kaname smiled when he felt Zero give up.

He started walking towards the limousine their companions bought.

The vampires that waited for the to arrive look stunned and shock but that was soon replace with knowing smiles and some chuckles or giggles.

"Kaname-sama.. he had changed when it comes to Zero" Shiki commented

Takuma nodded while he embrace Shiki from behind "Yeah"

Maria and Ruka with Seiren they hold hands and they giggled and have peck each others lips.

Hanabusa and Kain were walking close together with their arm links.

The couples followed their leader and their new Vampire Queen

...

Yuuki was pissed.

She didnt know who was her fiancé's new fiancé!

Today was the day her fiancé will be coming back from America

And today she was going to get the answers to her questions.

...

_I made Yuuki an obsessed freak didn't I?_

_Even telling that Kaname was still her fiancé!_

_Obviously she didn't know that Zero and Kaname were married yet._

_And the side pairings are revealed!_

_Takuma x Senri_

_Akatsuki x Aido_

_Ruka x Maria x Seiren_

_Looks like it was made of Yuri and Yaoi isn't it?  
Oh and Ichiru will come on the next chapter as Kaname's love rival._

_After all what will be better on catching Zero's eye other than Kaname or Ichiru isn't it?_

_I will not tell who will Ichiru be with though after all in the end._

_It will still become a Kaname x Zero _

_Fanfic!_

_..._

_TBC_


End file.
